Mickey Mouse
Rei Mickey '(''King Mickey, em inglês), simplesmente referido como: '''O Rei, Majestade ou Sua Majestade, é o rei de Disney Castle e um personagem recorrente na série Kingdom Hearts. Ele viaja pelos mundos lutando contra as forças das trevas, e é o portador escolhido pela Keyblade do Realm of Darkness, ainda que siga o caminho da luz. Originalmente acreditando que as trevas tinha de ser eliminada, ele eventualmente percebeu que luz e trevas são interdependentes e um não podem existir um sem o outro devido ao seu encontro com Riku. Embora ele seja conhecido como o Rei de Disney Castle, seu verdadeiro nome é Mickey Mouse. Apesar de ter apenas 69 cm de altura, Rei Mickey é um personagem incrivelmente poderoso no universo de Kingdom Hearts, como já mostrado, quando ele derrotou três Darkside Heartless em um único golpe, enquanto no interior do Realm of Darkness. Estudou com Yen Sid, Mickey é, possivelmente, o inventor da Gummi Ship. Ele foi o primeiro a perceber a ameaça da escuridão que se espalhava entre os mundos, e um dos personagens mais fortemente associado à luz, incluindo Sora. Sua força nem sempre é facilmente perceptível, já que seu personagem permanece simplesmente falado, coloquial e leve, mas ao contrário desse aspecto, Rei Mickey tem desempenhado um papel importante em todos os jogos de Kingdom Hearts. Anotações do Diário ''Kingdom Hearts'' Rei do castelo da Disney. Ele saiu para para aprender mais sobre as trevas, e deixou instruções para Donald e Pateta para encontrar e seguir o portador da chave. Ninguém sabe onde Rei Mickey está agora, mas eles estão determinados a encontrá-lo.. Ele fez sua estréia em "Steamboat Willie" (1928). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' O rei que reina sobre Disney Castle. Ele partiu sozinho para proteger seu mundo e todos os mundos do domínio das trevas. Quando Riku caiu no reino das trevas, o rei lhe mostrou o caminho, mas os dois foram separados quando a porta para escuridão foi fechada. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Primeira entrada Steamboat Willie (1928) O Rei do Disney Castle. Tem sido assim desde que ele partiu sozinho para combater a escuridão que ameaça os mundos. Rei Mickey e Riku ficaram no Realm of Darkness para impedir que os Heartless de escapassem de novo. Donald, Pateta e Sora vai continuar procurando até que eles estejam reunidos com o Rei. ;Segunda entrada Steamboat Willie (1928) O rei do Disney Castle. Ele foi o primeiro a perceber a ameaça da escuridão, e foi o primeiro a agir. Rei Mickey viajou por todos os mundos, lutando contra os Heartless e procurando uma resposta para o enigma da Organização XIII e os Nobodies. Depois de muitas grandes batalhas, o rei, parece ainda mais determinado do que nunca para lutar contra a escuridão. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Steamboat Willie (1928) Rei do Disney Castle. Ele colocou de lado seus estudos ensinados por Yen Sid e fugiu quando ouviu que os mundos estavam em apuros. Até agora, suas viagens de mundo a mundo têm sido quase que totalmente acidental, já que ele não pode controlar o Shard Star que ele pegou "emprestado". ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' O Rei do Disney Castle. Assim como Sora, ele empunha uma Keyblade. No passado, ele viajou de mundo em mundo para vigiar Sora, Donald, e os outros, e orientá-los em sua jornada para salvar todos os mundos das forças das trevas. Assim que a crise foi evitada, Mickey retornou para a Disney Castle para viver uma vida tranquila com seus amigos. História Antes de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Quando era jovem, Mickey trabalhou como ajunde de seu capitão, Bafo. Ele e Bafo navegaram todo o Steamboat Willie Timeless River. Esta associação com passado faz Bafo se referir a Mickey como "O Rei garoto do barco" (the Boat-Boy King). ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Enquanto Terra, Ventus, e Aqua procuram pelo Mestre Xehanort e Vanitas, Rei Mickey treina para a prova da Marca do Mestre sobre a supervisão de Yen Sid em Mysterious Tower, acompanhado por Donald e Pateta, ele usa a Keyblade Star Seeker. Mais tarde, Mickey foge sem permissão de Yen Sid, usando um Star Shard que lhe permite viajar por todos os mundos, no entanto, ele funciona corretamente, pois ele não aprendeu a controlá-lo com perfeição. Terra testemunhou a fuga do Rei quando ele visita a torre pela primeira vez. É revelado que Mickey tivesse sido levado para Keyblade Graveyard quando Terra o viu desaparecer. O Shard Star sabia que era necessário Mickey estar lá para salvar Ventus. Quando Ventus perde uma luta contra Vanitas, ele intervém para ajudá-lo. Ele consegue ajudar Ventus antes que o Star Shard os levassem para Radiant Garden. Mais tarde, ele se junta a Aqua (depois de Ven tentar entrar no castelo de Radiant Garden), para resgatar a jovem Kairi da tentativa do inimigo capturá-la. Quando a batalha termina, ele é levado para Neverland, dizendo a Aqua para não se preocupar com ele. Enquanto explorava Neverland ele foi emboscado por Vanitas, que o deixa inconsciente, então ele sequestra Mickey e o leva para o Keyblade Graveyard. Ven tenta ajudar Mickey quando ele soube o que tinha acontecido, e os dois são sugados por um vórtice. Mickey fica abandonado no espaço antes de Aqua encontrá-lo e levá-lo de volta para Mysterious Tower. Entre Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts Ao perceber a ameaça que a escuridão representava, Mickey procurou a ajuda para suas preocupações, e do perigo ele parecia esperar. Ao usar o material da barreira para criar o Gummi Ship, Mickey viaja para Radiant Garden e encontra Ansem o Sábio. Mickey forma uma amizade com Ansem, e diz a Ansem sua preocupação sobre a escuridão crescente entre os mundos. Foi aqui que Mickey também encontrou Xehanort. Tê-lo conhecido parece perturbar o Rei. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Kingdom Hearts marca a primeira aparição de Mickey na série. Antes de realmente ser apresentado, Mickey dá instruções aos seus súditos através de uma messagem trazida por Pluto. Ele não é visto até o final do jogo, em Kingdom Hearts, King Mickey saiu de sua casa, Disney Castle deixando uma bilhete instruindo Donald e Pateta a "encontrar a Chave". Em suas viagens, Rei Mickey passou pelo Corridor of Darkness em Traverse Town e encontrou a Keyblade do Realm of Darkness. Dentro do Realm of Darkness, ele encontra Riku perguntando-lhe sobre o coração dele. No final de Kingdom Hearts, ele ajuda Sora a selar Kingdom Hearts para impedir que os Heartless de escapar de lá. Foi a escolha de Mickey e Riku ficar para trás no Realm of Darkness.Isso dá início as buscas de Sora, Donald e Pateta em Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' [[Ficheiro:413px-RECOM_Mickey.png|thumb|Mickey em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories]] Sora, Donald e Pateta entram inicialmente em Castle Oblivion acreditando que o rei esteja lá, mas isso não é o caso até Riku aparecer no porão do castelo. Ele aparece muitas vezes para ajudar Riku enquanto ele batalha contra sua escuridão interior com a sua luz, até que finalmente ficarem cara a cara. Conhecendo DiZ, Mickey começa a suspeitar de sua verdadeira identidade. Logo antes de Riku ir ao encontro de Ansem, ele faz Mickey prometer destruí-lo, caso Ansem se apoderasse de seu corpo, mas Mickey rejeita a idéia e promete quebrar a pocessão com seu poder e salvar Riku. Riku ganha a batalha, mas Ansem tenta prendê-lo na escuridão e Mickey o leva de volta para a luz. Através desta experiência, Mickey faz amizade com Riku semelhante a de Donald e Pateta com Sora. Riku o chama pelo seu nome "Mickey" deste ponto em diante. Depois de deixar o castelo, o Rei e Riku, eventualmente, partem juntos. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' King Mickey aparece no bosque Twilight Town enfrentando Riku, que assumiu a forma de Xehanort, Caçador da Escuridão. Mickey apronta-se para atacá-lo enquanto Riku calmamente venda seus próprios olhos, e Mickey olha chocado na mudança da aparência de Riku. Então eles fazem uma promessa de não dizer a Sora o que aconteceu quando ele acordar. Rei Mickey é um personagem jogável em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days em Mission Mode, vestindo seu manto da Organização XIII Para desbloqueá-lo, termine o jogo, e fará com que o item "Return of the King" fique disponível na loja do Moogle. Kingdom Hearts II thumb|Mickey empunhando sua Keyblade Em Kingdom Hearts II, Mickey aparece com mais freqüência, mais do que nos últimos jogos da série. Ele é um personagem jogável em certas circunstâncias. Algum tempo depois de Riku deixar de trabalhar paraDiZ, ele encontra Mickey e lhe dá a Bolsa de Munnys que ele tinha roubado de Roxas na Simulação de Twilight Town. Não querendo que Sora e Kairi soubessem sobre sua condição, Riku pede a Mickey para não revelar seu paradeiro ou sua condição a Sora, Mickey concorda mesmo não não sendo a favor de sua decisão. Mais tarde, Mickey chega para ajudar Sora a afastar o Nobodies que o atacaram em Twilight Town posando como uma espécie de falso membro da Organização XIII. Após a batalha, ele entrega a Sora a bolsa de munnys que Riku deu a ele e o instrui a visitar o seu mentor, Yen Sid, e sai correndo logo depois. Yen Sid revela que as razões de Mickey deixar Disney Castle no primeiro jogo foi para investigar o surto misterioso de Heartless e de uma Organização mais ainda. Mickey faz várias aparições ao longo do jogo, e ainda é jogável quando Sora é derrotado em batalhas contra chefes, se Sora for derrotado por um chefe, Mickey aparece e luta com o chefe até que ele mesmo seja derrotado ou Sora seja revivido, em qualquer caso, ele deixa o campo de batalha na mesma rapidez que entrou. Em Hollow Bastion, Mickey revela a verdade sobre "Ansem", mas não revela qualquer informação sobre Riku. Então ele se junta ao grupo para acabar com os Heartless que Malévola invocou para destruir Radiant Garden. Inicialmente, ele ordena que Sora, Donald e Pateta deixassem Hollow Bastion e que ele deixassem os Heartless com ele, mas Donald e Pateta vão contra as suas ordens quando eles percebem o quanto Sora está deseperado em ajudar Leon. Mais tarde, ele os encontra depois de terem derrotado Demyx, de início parecendo estar com raiva, mas logo decide permitir que eles o ajudem. Quando Goofy aparentemente morre depois de levar um golpe sórdido na cabeça que iam à direção do Mickey, ele jura que os Heartless pagariam e permanentemente descarta seu disfarce Organization XIII, e fica aliviado ao descobrir que Goofy estava apenas inconsciente. Quando ele e Sora enfrentam Xemnas ele salta atrás de Xemnas no corredor da escuridão antes dele fechar, evitando assim que Sora, Donald e Pateta irem atrás dele, mas desde que ele aparece mais tarde em Twilight Town, é evidente que ele não poderia seguir Xemnas o caminho todo. Quando Pateta aparentemente morre depois de tomar um golpe forte para a cabeça, a partir de uma pedra deslocada pelo Heartless, no lugar de Mickey, então Mickey mostra um raro acesso de raiva, e jura que "Eles vão pagar por isso!", E retira rermanentemente seu disfarce da Organização XIII e corre direto para a batalha, seguido por Donald furioso que dava varios grasnidos de raiva, todos eles ficam aliviados ao descobrir que Goofy estava apenas inconsciente. Quando ele e Sora enfrentam Xemnas, ele atrás de Xemnas em um Corridor of Darkness antes de seja fechado, impedindo assim a Sora, Donald, Pateta e de ir atrás dele, mas ele aparece mais tarde em Twilight Town, é evidente que ele não poderia seguir Xemnas por todo o caminho. ---- Sora e os outros se encontram com ele em Twilight Town, onde encontram um caminho para The World That Never Was através do Twilight Town Virtual que DiZ tinha criado. Quando eles entram no mundo, Mickey vai à frente de Sora para procurar Ansem the Wise. Ele finalmente o encontra, e resgata-lo da morte. Ansem, em seguida, tenta usar sua máquina para converter Kingdom Hearts em dados, mas não foi bem sucedido e morre quando a máquina explode. Mickey então confronta Xemnas com Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald e Goofy, e assite como Xemnas abre Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas então bloqueia o rei Mickey e Kairi de participar na luta final, primeiro através do lançamento de um edifício para ele e Kairi, fechando Kingdom Hearts, e em seguida, fechar o portal escuro para as Ilhas Destiny, impedindo Mickey, Kairi, Donald e Goofy de retornarem e ajudar Sora e Riku. Paz Restaurada thumb|Riku, Sora e Kairi lendo a carta mandada pelo Rei Após Sora e Riku derrotarem a Organização, Mickey, Donald, Pateta, e Kairi aguardam em Destiny Islands para o seu regresso. Uma vez que, ele corre para Riku e felicita-os tanto para derrotar Organization XIII. Durante os créditos finais, o Rei Mickey é visto retornando com Donald, Pateta, Tio Patinhas, Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho, Plutão e Jiminy para Disney Castle, onde se reúne com sua esposa, a rainha Minnie. Eles se beijam cartoonish, acabando com a seqüência para Disney Castle. Após os créditos, é revelado que ele enviou para Sora, Riku e Kairi uma carta engarrafada, embora seus conteúdos são deixados um mistério para o jogador. Poderes e Habilidades King Mickey é extremamente hábil com uma Keyblade. Ele usa seu tamanho e agilidade para maximizar suas vantagens e desgastar os seus adversários, lançando ataques e fiação, e terminando-as com traços variedade de sua lâmina. É possível supor que ele ganhou suas habilidades de seu treinamento com Yen Sid. É também conhecido que Mickey tem utilizado dois Keyblades: Star Seeker Keyblade e do Realm of Darkness que é às vezes conhecido como Darkside. Devido ao seu pequeno tamanho, Mickey também mostrou ter grande agilidade, como ele é normalmente visto fazendo back flips ao usar sua Keyblade. Em termos de magia, Mickey também é muito apto. Kingdom Hearts II demonstrou capacidade de Mickey para usar "Pearl", um feitiço claramente baseado luz. Mickey é muito hábil em combate, também. Ele passou uma grande quantidade de tempo no reino das Trevas, e sua Keyblade parece ser o oposto de Sora. Como um testemunho da força do seu coração, Mickey nunca lutou uma vez com a sua escuridão interior. Ele pode viajar livremente no Corredor das Trevas e parece ser completamente inafetado pela escuridão. Com base nos relatórios de Ansem, Mickey é dito que descobriu as propriedades do material Gummi e usou-o para viajar para outros mundos. Kingdom Hearts Quando Sora e os outros tentam selar a porta para Darkness eles vêem o King Mickey destruir Darkside Heartless com facilidade. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories O rei é um cartão amigo utilizados exclusivamente por Riku em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. Este cartão vai chamar o Rei Mickey,o Riku cura ligeiramente, ferindo todos os inimigos e deslumbrá-los por um tempo curto, e repovoamento deck de Riku. Estocando estes cartões permitem que você use o truque que pode fazer Riku como regular, MM Miracle. Ele aumenta a quantidade que você está se curando e os danos aos inimigos. É uma das poucas maneiras Riku pode curar a si mesmo, sendo o outro o inimigo cartão Oogie Boogie. Em Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, usando o cartão do rei amigo junto com dois cartões Soul Eater enquanto Riku está em sua forma normal, irá desencadear o Santo Burst Sleight. Durante Santo Burst, o King e Riku podem se mover em torno do campo de back-to-back, atirando bolas de luz de seus Keyblades. Utilizando este cartão, juntamente com dois cartões Soul Eater enquanto Riku está em Dark Mode irá desencadear Inverse Burst Sleight. Burst Inverse é relativamente o mesmo que Santo Burst, mas o rei ainda vai atirar bolas de luz, enquanto Riku vai atirar bolas das Trevas. Jogando como o Rei ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Em algumas batalhas contra chefes, se Sora for derrotado, uma opção no menu aparecerá. Em vez do "Continue" e "Load Game" aparece as opções "Eu não vou desistir!" e "Está tudo acabado..." (“I won't give up!" e "It's over..."). Se "Eu não vou desistir!" for escolhido, o jogador será capaz de jogar como Mickey temporariamente. Na batalha, Mickey pode realizar dois ataques: o primeiro é simplesmente Attack e o outro é Pearl, sendo esse um ataque mágico que atinge o oponente com uma bola de luz em forma de lua crescente. Como Sora, o botão BOLA permite ao jogador saltar e o botão TRIÂNGULO executa os comandos de reação. No entanto, o único comando de reação de Mickey é recarregar lentamente sua Drive Gauge. Uma vez que a Drive Gauge está cheia, Mickey pode ativar a Healing Light (Luz da Cura, em português), que irá recuperar totalmente os HP e MP de Sora e fará com que o jogador continue jogando como Sora. Se Mickey é derrotado antes de usar a Healing Light, Sora ainda vai recuperar metade de seu HP e seu MP vai permanecer como estava antes de ser derrotado. Embora Mickey possa causar danos, é realmente impossível derrotar um chefe como ele, devido ao fato de que ele não possui um movimento de finalização. No entanto, Mickey é muito poderoso e é uma boa escolha usá-lo para enfraquecer o chefe até o ponto onde Sora aparece e termina a batalha. Batalhas Disponíveis Estas são as batalhas em que Rei Mickey aparece. *Shan-Yu *Thresholder e Possessor *Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn *Cerberus *Hydra *Blizzard Lord e Volcano Lord *Storm Rider *Xaldin *Grim Reaper (1ª Batalha) *Xemnas com Armadura (1ª Batalha) A Última Visita à Twilight Town Quando Sora, Donald e Goofy revisitam Twilight Town para encontrar a mansão da foto que Riku lhes deu, eles são surprendidos por Nobodies e Rei Mickey aparece e dá assistência. Esta é a única ocasião em que Mickey é um aliado útil em vez de substituir Sora em uma batalha de chefe. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Mickey é um personagem secreto, desbloqueado através da compra de "Return of the King" da loja Moogle depois de ter acabado todas as missões. Ele usa seu pequeno tamanho para o seu máximo proveito, rapidamente escapa dos ataques inimigos enquanto explorando aberturas inimigas da mesma forma, com amplas e pancadas rápidas da sua Keyblade. Ele também é personalizável através de Gears, tendo como Limit-Break o mesmo poder que tem em Kingdom Hearts II, a pérola de luz. Frases *''"Não se preocupe, sempre haverá uma porta para a luz."'' *''"Donald, Pateta, obrigado."'' *''"Agora, Sora, vamos fechar essa porta para sempre."'' *''"Donald, Pateta, peguem Sora e saiam!"'' *''"É hora de levantar âncora, Capitão Bafo."'' *''"Por favor, Sora, eu fiz uma promessa."'' *''"Sua escuridão pertence a você, assim como sua luz também."'' *''"Você deve embarcar no trem e sair da cidade! Depressa, o trem conhece o caminho!"'' *''"Keyblades não são algo que você usa apenas para intimidar alguém por perto!"'' *''"Eles vão pagar por isso."'' Curiosidades *''Originalmente, Mickey foi planejado para ser o personagem principal de Kingdom Hearts. Como um tributo, Sora tem de fato muitas marcas de Mickey, tais como: calções vermelhos redondos, sapatos grandes e amarelos.'' *''Embora em Kingdom Hearts Mickey é creditada que ele apareceu pela primeira vez no curta da Disney “Steamboat Willie", seu primeiro desempenho é realmente no "Crazy Plane", mas "Steamboat Willie" é muitas vezes considerado o seu primeiro desempenho notável, como foi caracterizado de forma muito diferente no "Crazy Plane".'' *''No primeiro jogo, Mickey foi visto em sua roupa tradicional, um par de shorts vermelho com dois grandes botões brancos e sapatos amarelos. (Se você olhar atentamente para ele, enquanto eles estavam fechando a porta para as trevas, porém, além de Timeless River, esta é a única vez que ele é visto com sua roupa de costume). No entanto, nos próximos jogos, seu traje é semelhante ao seu traje original, mas é mais parecido com a roupa usada por Sora no jogo.'' *''Mickey é o único personagem no jornal Kingdom Hearts que não ter uma imagem de si mesmo. Ele também é o unico personagem da Disney que empunha uma Keyblade.'' *''Como Sora, que tem roupas nos mesmos padrões do Mickey, a aparência de Mickey em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ele está vestindo um roupa preta e cinza similar à roupa de Sora em Kingdom Hearts II.'' *''Em algum ponto durante Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Ventus atravessa um corredor escuro, as paredes estão cheias de hologramas do Mickey em ação. Não se sabe que corredor é esse.'' *''Em 18 de maio de 2009, o ator que dublava Mickey, Wayne Allwine, faleceu de complicações decorrentes da diabetes. Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days tornou-se o último trabalho em que Allwine dava a sua voz ao Mickey (e seu desempenho global final), as versões em inglês do jogo foram dedicadas em sua memória, o ator da nova voz oficial dele é Bret Iwan, que deu sua primeira performance completa como Mickey em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.'' en:Mickey Mouse fr:Roi Mickey de:König Micky es:Rey Mickey pt-br:King Mickey it:Topolino Categoria:Keyblade Masters Categoria:Aliados Categoria:Personagens